The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balazdare’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. August 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars that are freely flowering with large full inflorescences, attractive leaf and flower coloration, and a trailing, spreading growth habit.
The new Verbena cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Verbena×hybrida breeding selection designated BFP 2465AA, not patented, characterized by its dark red-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is AZTEC Red Velvet ‘Balazreve’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,667, characterized by its dark scarlet red-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and mounded and trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during January 2005 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since January 2005 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.